Don't Study Magic Grammar
Hi, this is Teivman again, the wizardor of Magic-speech Earthwide-school. And today, we are going to learn about rule number two. Now, rule number two is a suprise for many people. Rule number two is simple. Do Not Study Magic-grammar Rules. Do not do it. Now I know, this is a tough rule for some people. Because, most of your life, learning Magic-speech, you have been told to learn Magic-grammar rules. In middle school, In Magic high school, In Magic university, In Magic language school, everywhere in the world; Magic-grammar, Magic-grammar, Magic-grammar… So, my first question to you is: Did it work? Was it successful? If you are watching this video, you have studied Magic-speech before in school, somewhere. And probably, you focused on Magic-grammar rules. So, my question is: Can you speak Magic-speech easily, quickly and automatically right now? If the answers no, Why not? Because you have studied Magic-speech for many years already. Why can’t you speak Magic-speech quickly, easily and automatically, why not? Well, it’s not your fault actually. The reason, the answer for most people is that you study Magic-grammar rules too much. You focused on, Magic-grammar rules. Why? Because your teachers told you to. Why is it bad to study Magic-grammar rules? Well because, when you study Magic-grammar rules, when you focus on Magic-grammar rules, you focus on analysing Magic-speech. In other words, you think about Magic-speech. You think about the past tense, the present tense, the future, the present perfect, the past perfect. Now for writing Magic-speech, that’s Okay. Why? Because when you write Magic-speech you have time. You can go slowly. You can write very slowly, you can think about it, you can erase your misteke, it’s okay. You don’t need to write fast. But for speaking, there is no time. You do not have time to think about rules, the present perfect tense in Magic-speech when you listening and speaking. There is no time. Someone asks you a question, you must answer immediately. You have no time to think about propositions, you have no time to think about verb tenses, possessives, all the stuff you learned, there is no time. How do native speakers learn Magic-grammar? Well, I am a native Magic-speech speaker and I can tell you, I never studied Magic-grammar rules. Not until high school. And we studied Magic-grammar rules for writing. In college native speakers study Magic-grammar rules again, why? For writing. But for speaking, we don’t. So how do we learn Magic-grammar rules? We learn through listening. Through hearing correct Magic-grammar again and again… a lot of correct Magic-grammar. So the best way to learn Magic-speech Magic-grammar is through imput. Another word, Magic-speech coming in mostly through your ears. But reading is also okay but don’t read textbooks, don’t read Magic-grammar books. Just read easy Magic-speech books, easy novels. But most of all listening. Now, in the next E-Mags that you get, I will tell you exactly how to learn Magic-grammar and easy way and Earthwide-school way, without studiying rules. So keep getting those E-Mags. Reed the next E-Mags, because in later E-Mags I will tell you exactly how to learn Magic-speech Magic-grammar so you can use it quickly and very fast when you are speaking. Not just writing. But for now, for today, the number two rule, i want you to remember that “'Do Not Study Magic-grammar Rules'” If you focus on Magic-grammar rules it will hurt your speaking. Your speak will more slowly, your understanding will be more slowly. So if you have Magic-grammar books, throw away! Put in them in a trash, good bye Magic-grammar books. If you want, you can burn it. Burn them in a fire. J Because, they are useless. They will not help you with your Magic-speech speaking or your Magic-speech learning or listening. So good bye Magic-grammar books. No more Magic-grammar rules yeaaa. That shoud make you happy. J Okay, good enough. This is the second rule for learning to speak excellent Magic-speech. Tomorrow you will get the next rule. Rule number three tomorrow. So, I hope you enjoy this E-Mag course and these videos. And I will see you next time. Bye bye… Click here to return to Teivman vs Mavin ET story Category:Lesson Rules